Changing Fate
by milkduds100
Summary: (Adopted Sequel to "Second Chance" by Jak4) J.R. did the impossible, he saved his family but Fate does not like to be cheated. How far is he willing to go to protect his family and why is there a 3RD party trying to kill an average family like the Russo's? One thing is certain, no matter what J.R will defy Fate, no matter the cost.


**IMPORTANT!: **I have to make this clear. A few months ago I messaged Jak4 to see if he/she would give me permission to continue the story. I would be making a Sequel to "Second Chance" but he/she has yet to reply since I messaged him/her in March. I made it clear that I was going to continue the story anyway. Since this is a non-profit form of entertainment there is no violations of copyright laws. However I messaged that if he/she had a problem with it that all that had to be done was message me and I would immediately take the story down.

Why Jak4 has yet to reply is beyond me, either Jak4 no longer goes on FF or something is preventing him/her. So if you can no longer find my story it's because Jak4 finally logged in and asked if I would take it down. However I am hoping that Jak4 will say yes and allow me to continue but again, this is more or less going without his/her knowledge because I can not reach him/her. But again out of respect I will take it down if he/she wants me to.

Obviously I am a different writer than Jak4 so my style of writing may be a bit different. I have my own way of writing and I will try very hard to stay true to the original source material. I wanted to do this story because I wanted to test my skills at emulating someone else's work, much like when James Cameron took Aliens and Terminator (Though I do not consider myself in any way close to his greatness haha). This is just a way to test my own abilities and continue one of my favorite Fanfiction stories.

Reviews are welcome but as always please keep them respectful. Constructive criticism is not just welcomed but encouraged but hurtful and insulting remarks will be ignored. You can be honest, if you think I suck at writing you can tell me, as long as it is used in a criticizing way and not an insulting way.

Without further ado...

**Chapter 1: Recuperation **

It's a very funny feeling, to be exhausted yet still have the energy to move and even run. Exhaustion comes in many forms, from the body, spirit and mind. The events from a few hours ago still did not sink in and he was still left in doubt and even felt small traces of fear. Not the primal fear for safety or personal preservation but the fear of losing all you love and care for.

For J.R. that fear is nothing new and has been with him all his adult life. He had no desire for money or personal gain, his desires came from the protection of his only link to his past. His baby sister, Alex Russo.

J.R.'s eyes landed on his family, in his perception they are ghosts in nearly every sense of the word. From this moment on they are ghosts that defy all logic, writing a new history and creating stories. Until now his presence here has been minimal but now his entire future and history will change.

This is the day his family was murdered and yet here they are. Alive and well as if risen from the grave by unholy magic, which is somewhat true in a technical way.

They were all mostly ok, a few scratches and bruises but nothing really life threatening. A friend of his mother's who apparently had looked after him a few times since he's been here was taking their vitals and ensuring that they would be ok. J.R. was held in another ambulance, intentionally being away from his family, unable to face them after what had happened today. Every so often he felt their eyes land on him. He couldn't tell if they were looks of shame, fear or disgust.

His sister was now awake from her fainting spell, the medics believed she must have passed out from the shock of the building falling around them.

"It's amazing you're ok Theresa." The female doctor said as she applied disinfectants to a few scratches on his mothers arm. J.R. did not need his magically enhanced hearing to listen what they were saying, years of criminal activities and hunting down a powerful organization gave him naturally acute senses. "Most people wouldn't even be walking away from something like that." J.R. would have laughed at the irony in the situation if he wasn't hardened by years of conflict and strife. Maybe when he was younger he would have found that statement funny but with how his life turned out he didn't show any form of humor or caring.

"I know, I'm truly grateful that we're ok." She glanced at J.R. for a second, a look of fear and shame crossed her face. She did always think of J.R. as family, even after that one incident after the movie she still thought of him as family. But after seeing all that rage that was behind a fragile wall it was hard to really even look at him now. Part of her began to see J.R. as almost a troubled adopted son but now the thought repulsed her. The very thought of any of her children having that rage and emptiness locked up inside them filled her heart with fear and sadness.

"Thank you Maria." J.R. cringed as he heard his father's voice. It sounded almost broken but still strong. He sounded like he was still in shock from what happened, at nearly losing his entire family but at the same time it was filled with the strength and resolve that only a man with children could possess. It was a cruel combination that J.R. knew very well but unlike his father J.R. had to repress that weakness in order to survive.

"No problem Jerry, aside from the scratches and Alex's fainting spell you should be perfectly fine. We'll arrange for a police car to transport you home". She said with a caring voice that only a friend and healer could have.

Justin was a bit different from everyone else, he looked at J.R. with a mix of hatred and respect. Obviously J.R. knew everything about Justin, since at one point of his life he and Justin shared the same mind set (Literally). The respect came from the obvious lust for knowledge that Justin always had and the fact that J.R. risked everything once again to save them. The hatred came from his own opinion on how matters could be solved. This feeling was something Justin was greatly conflicted with.

Justin grew up believing that the Law is everything and no one should ever take it in their own hands. He hated the fact that J.R. tried to get revenge and even try to break the law to do it. But...

_"I WOULD KILL HIM!" _

Those very words came from his mouth. When Alex pestered him about the possibility of his family being taken from someone's own sick pleasure he responded in such a hateful way. Part of Justin tried to rationalize that what he said was just a moment of weakness and if it did happen he would maintain control of his anger and do everything the right way, in the bounds of the Law. That was before his family was nearly taken from him though.

He felt anger and rage at Delcan, who was on his way to a guarded emergency room to be treated for his injuries. Justin silently hoped that he would die from his injuries and suffer in Hell. If Delcan had succeeded and he lost everything...

He could not decide if he hated what J.R. did or could condone it. How can you decide if this was right or wrong? If anything he felt as if he understood J.R. a little more, understood why he was the way he is and why he even resorted to revenge to stop Delcan.

J.R. practically read Justin's mind. Even though Justin is practically a different person from him he still remembered how he used to think and which conclusions he would reach. Personally J.R. never cared much for Justin's opinion of him. He felt Justin's anger, hatred, confusion and fear every time he looked in a mirror.

Alex still looked at him with a sort of Fraternal love and adoration. Her eyes did not hold the same fear, shame or anger as everyone else's. It was a look of understanding and relief. She knew that there was good in him, even after what happened she somehow knew. It's as if his Alex was somehow returned in the form of this younger one. Even with all that happened she did not judge him or look at him with shame. She understood that she could never understand him and that even through all the trauma and pain he was still her brother. Though she thought of him as more of an adopted brother that connection was still there. Sometimes J.R. wondered if somehow she unconsciously knew who he was, the mind and spirit are complex like that.

At the same time though she was still a bit afraid of him. The fear Jerry and Theresa felt was more maternal really. They feared more for their children and questioned whether J.R. would be a good influence and may even attract trouble. Justin's fear was more like not knowing. Not knowing is the greatest fear we can have, Justin has never been around or formed a connection with someone like J.R., someone who was so radically different and more on the darker side of the morality scale.

Alex's fear was different, it was more like she was afraid for J.R. than of him. She worried about him and wanted to make sure he would be ok. She wanted to see him happy, to break that stoic and emotionless shell and truly be happy.

"You're ride is here." Maria said. The battered Russo's got up and walked over to the cop cars that would take them home. The adults would ride in one and the kids in the other. Max was really too young to understand what was going on, although he was noticeably shaken he managed to keep his bubbly attitude and began asking the cop random and irrelevant questions.

"Where's J.R.?" Alex asked as she looked around. Theresa and Jerry followed he gaze, also confused where he went.

"What should we do?" Justin asked his parents. "Should we let him keep living with us?" Alex huffed at him.

"He saved our lives." She defended. "Just like last time."

"I know honey." Theresa said.

"We'll talk more about it when we get home." Jerry said as he and his wife got into the back of one of the cars and the kids did the same in the other. Their own car was damaged because of the commotion and they would need to get a tow truck to bring it to a shop for repairs. On normal circumstances Jerry would complain about it, saying it would be a bit difficult to afford but he truthfully didn't care at the moment. His wife and children were ok and all he wanted was to get them safe at home.

J.R. stood on a roof near by, his eyes looking down at his family as they drove back home. J.R. clenched the cell phone he received from Delcan, he made sure no one else saw it. He didn't want to worry his family and was glad that his crazy plan worked. They were alive and well. He didn't care if this was the last time he'd see them, they were ok and that's all he cared about.

Putting those thoughts away, the old J.R. began to resurface. Without the Russo's to temper him and make him more like his teenage self the cold and merciless criminal was coming back out. Although J.R. still had moral standards and never hurt anyone innocent, the same could not be said for those who he considered selfish and greedy. He would ensure the Russo's would never be bothered again and that this 3rd party that he encountered would never again do this.

Although his magic reserves were nearly depleted and that stealthy climb up this building wore him out he pushed aside the exhaustion and went about tracing the signal. It would not be easy, he did not have the supplies or resources to do it but he'd find a way. All he would need is a laptop, which in New York wouldn't be too hard.

He made his way back down to the ground and out of sight and started walking to the nearest electronics store. Everything this late at night was closed so it's a matter of breaking in and stealing it. Easy to do with his cloak and hood up.

He used his magic to unlock the door and quickly got a laptop and a few connectors before walking out the door again. Even after all these years he was still a genius and only got better with the numerous crimes he committed. At first to support Alex but later to get revenge on Delcan's organization.

He hid in a safe location, a small apartment building with a vacant room. The room would supply him with electricity to make sure his computer didn't die and it also gave him a safe location to triangulate the call on the phone. The voice was unrecognizable, it had some kind of software that distorted it and made it sound deeper than it really was. Whoever this was didn't want to be found.

First things first, he hacked the call phone company that the phone was a part of so he could find where the signal was being transferred. The police use a similar technique (Though they need permission from the company, unlike J.R. who was hacking it) in order to find criminals when they use a phone.

He plugged in the phone to the computer and began hacking it, trying to find out where the signal came from. He redialed the number on the cell by looking at the received calls and it began triangulating where the signal was going. The phone did not pick up but when the voice mail answered he got a position on the computer. It was in in southern part of Manhattan Island.

J.R. readied himself, stood up and prepared for another fight. He was barely able to hold himself up but he knew he could handle a few thugs, especially with the adrenalin from his desire to protect his family.

He flagged down a cab and told him to head to the address.

J.R.'s mind was reeling with questions. Why would anyone want his family dead? He always thought that Delcan did it because he simply enjoyed this kind of thing but apparently it goes deeper than this. He thought that his family was nothing more than victims caught up in a bigger plan but this mysterious person wanted them dead. His father was nothing special really, outside of the Wizard thing he was just an average man with an average family.

His thought drifted to his aunt, she always hated his father for what he did and was bitter at the loss of the Wizard Competition. Though he seriously doubted that she would go as far as fratricide she was the most obvious suspect.

After their parents death, the young J.R. and Alex tried to ask their family for help. Kelbo went missing shortly after and Megan refused to be in contact with them. He was also unable to contact his mothers family for some unknown reason. The more J.R. thought about it the more suspicious it got. He never noticed it before in his grief but now he realized something, his extended family went either missing or off the grid after the murder. Whoever this was clearly had a major grudge on not just the Russo's but his mothers side as well.

J.R. arrived at the location and paid the cab driver with the money he "borrowed" from the electronics store.

It was an old warehouse, by the looks of it, it has been abandoned for at least a few years. The metal support beams were beginning to rust and the brick foundation was falling apart. With his normal emotionless expression he entered the building and was ready for just about anything.

Inside there was nothing, just a large open room with a cracked cement floor. J.R. began to realize that this was most likely a trap. If Delcan had all those contingencies than maybe this 3rd party was the same.

Without warning a bullet impacted the ground next to him, followed by a gun shot. He ran as fast as he could to get in cover, after getting behind a metal support he looked around the corner to try and find the sniper. The shot was suppressed so it won't be heard outside of the building but it was still loud enough for J.R. to hear.

He used a spell to enhance his eye sight to try and find the bastard who tried to shoot him. He saw a suppressed Sniper Rifle sticking out of one of the windows in the office on the second floor. It was one of those box offices that was above the warehouse so the boss could look down and watch his employees.

J.R. ran quickly up the stairs to the room, his hands glowing, ready to use a spell at the slightest sign of trouble. As he entered the office he found nothing. The Sniper Rifle was attached to a remote trigger system. There was camera's in nearly every part of the room. Whoever set this up was clearly baiting J.R. into some kind of trap.

On the floor in the center of the room was a piece of paper, some kind of letter. J.R. picked it up and read it.

_You have actually done it, saved your family. I am mildly impressed that you managed to do it but it will not be enough. For what you have done you will pay, you're family will drown in your sins. You may have saved them now but I granted them the mercy of a quick and painless death, now they will suffer unimaginable horrors because of your interference. _

_You think that by saving them you can free yourself from your sins? Think again... They will die and you will suffer. Enjoy your time with them while you can Justin, I look forward to breaking you. _

To J.R.'s credit he did not show an ounce of emotion. He read it as normally as a man reads his bills. On the inside though he was filled with rage, curiosity and even fear. They knew his real name, they knew he was Justin. He highly doubted that this was intended for the younger him... there is no way his younger self would have ever made it this far. He always was a coward back then.

Just then he heard a beeping sound. Turning to his right he saw some explosives on the wall, shape charges that were facing him and would kill him when they go off.

BOOOOOM!

* * *

You see, when a person is in shock the human brain does something rather strange, even a wizards brain. When in shock the brain tries to make sense of the situation by doing the same routine and acting as if nothing is wrong. It's a defense mechanism to prevent acting irrationally and causing potential harm.

That being said the Russo's were going about their normal routine after a part, getting showers and changing into their sleepwear. It would almost be interesting to watch, they looked more like machines because of how emotionless and efficient they moved around. Their minds still trying to process an impossible scenario. Can you blame them? How many times on a daily basis are you truly seconds from being crushed and just found out that a wealthy man was trying to secretly kill you?

After that everyone decided on just sitting in the Loft, their minds too active to really go to sleep and too tired to do anything other than sit. Even Alex couldn't say she hated the silence at the moment.

"What should we do about J.R.?" Justin asked, trying to mention the Elephant in the room.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. "He saved our lives... again." She defended.

Jerry and Theresa were really the only ones who were really considering kicking him out. True, they do see him as family and maybe even as a son of their own but they can't escape the reality that he is not blood. He is not their child and if he poses a danger to their actual children than their maternal and paternal instincts simply won't allow that.

"Yea, the way he held up that building was awesome!" Max said, still not quite getting the gravity of the situation.

"He said he killed before." Justin commented. Alex froze up at that. She's never met anyone who has really killed. Maybe a soldier or a cop before but that's a different case. J.R. killed, he said he did and he's neither a soldier nor a cop.

"I'm sure it was only for self defense." She said again defending him. Trying to rationalize what her innocent mind simply can't do. She's too innocent, she's never faced hardship or desperation nor has she ever felt hatred enough to justify murder.

"I don't know if we can have someone like that around you kids." Jerry finally said.

"He saved us dad. We would be dead if not for him." Alex was getting the feeling that she was the only one who was sticking up for him. "Besides he has no where to go. No home or family, can you really just throw him out like that." Jerry didn't know what to say. Could he really throw a man out of his house when he has come to mean so much to them? However, Justin was far too smart for his own good.

"He knew Delcan. What if Delcan tried to kill us to get to him?" He said logically.

"You don't know that." Alex said.

"Delcan murdered his family, who knows what other kinds of enemies J.R. has?" Justin said.

"Can you prove it?" Alex accused Justin.

"No I can't... but why else would Delcan try to kill us?" he said. "Think about it... we get invited to an expensive ball from a guy we don't know but this same guy turns out to be the man who killed J.R.s family!" Justin began raising his voice. "How can you honestly say their's no connection?!" Alex recoiled in shock. Justin never raised his voice like that before. Not even her own father did.

Justin didn't know what came over him. Deep down he wanted to defend J.R. but at the same time he was the oldest brother. He almost lost his entire family, he put his actual blood before his unofficial adopted brother. J.R. simply wasn't blood.

Alex got over her shock, huffed and walked over to the shoe rack. Putting on a pair of shows that fit the latest fashion and putting on a long over coat to cover up her T-shirt and pink pajama pants she walked out the door before being stopped by her father.

"Where are you going Alex?" Jerry asked his young daughter.

"I'm going to find J.R. and tell him to come home." She said in a determined voice.

"You're no going anywhere, especially after what just happened." Theresa said. Alex took out her wand and whispered a spell to shut the door and lock it. Since it was locked by the spell it would stay shut unless someone else with a wand could open it. All eyes turned to Justin.

"I forgot my wand downstairs..." He said, sounding a bit defeated.

* * *

J.R slammed into the ground, using his magic to soften the impact but still hit it hard enough to hurt his joints. He barely escaped that explosion and had a feeling it was more of a test than an actual attempt at his life. Beeping bombs only exist for construction and movies, no one in their right mind would use a bomb that makes noises to kill someone. Unless of course they either didn't know what they were doing or toying with their victim. Given the circumstances the latter is most likely true.

With a look of malice and hatred he slowly rose up, his hood just barely covering his face. His hands began to glow with a white hot flame and with a loud yell he through it into the wall of the building. A second massive explosion shook the building and it was too much. A portion of the building collapsed right behind J.R. who didn't even bother to look at it as he walked away.

As he heard the Sirens pass by in order to investigate the disturbance he walked into a small alley. Some thug tried to jump him but J.R. was not in the mood so with a swift motion he head butted him and the man collapsed.

J.R. began to wobble after that. his body too depleted to really do anything else. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed from exhaustion.

**End Chapter 1 **

And there you go, Chapter 1.

**IMPORTANT!: **There is 1 thing I really need to talk about though. Alex and Justin are sibling. Brother and Sister. How they can be a romance item as big as they have is beyond me. Do you guys know how many laws against religions, nations, nature etc. that this violates? In most states in the US incest is punishable by time in prison.

Really, I don't know what I'm going to do with that. However I am a man of the people so you decide. Votes will be up. Please vote in the reviews if you really want the whole Jalex thing. Personally the very thought sickens me since they are brother and sister but if the readers want it than I will cave in.

Please review, thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
